User blog:Silentfreeze/Card Stats
Just recently I saw someone giving their findings to evolution stats. Thanks to PigeonBreak's results, I somehow manage to find the stat formulas. I just want to make a few notes though of what seems to be consistent. Note that I only found this for evolutions. I do not know how amalgamation stats work or if they even following the same formula as some amalgamation takes more than 2 cards to use (i.e. Lightning, Jiang Shi) Findings: *Stat formula for evolution: Card 1 + Material Card 2)/2 * .1 + Base stats of next stage *The H version of any card is has 10% stats of its original. **This means if a card has a base stat of 1800 atk, it is likely that the HN version has 1980 atk. **For intermediate stage cards, stage 0 cards going to be the base for the HN version. stages 1 through 3 will have a fixed number until reaching stage 4. It will not always be true that an intermediate stage card to have stronger base stats than their HN (compare Pegasus Knight to Cyclops) Just did an amalgamation. It does not follow the evolution formula. *Target Andriod: *Base stats (atk/def/soldier) **Enchanter 1800/1850/1400 **Mechanic 1950/1700/1500 **Andriod 3000/3000/2400 *Result of lv1 material cards **Andriod 3112/3106/2487 Update July 30 I have not been updating much due to other reasons by to compensate. Currently I am trying my hand of maxing an intermediate stage cards and constantly upgrading. However my choice of card became knight. (I dont see myself using the N cards as a full force card to begin with.) In other word, I currently manage 4 of the 16 knights needed for this plan. However I feel as though my formula was forcibly changed in the process. The old formula for evolution might not hold with the stats I will show for stages 2->3 (I was not planning on actually working on this but I needed a way to prove change of formula Here are my findings Stage 2 Knight lv 40 materials > Stage 3 Stage 3 Knight Base Stats 3097/3307/2940 Stage 2 Max Stats (from maxed Stage 1 Knight materials) 6275/6700/7000 Guessed Stats 3724.5/3977/3640 Results of Stage 3 Knight Lv 1 4351/4647/4340 Conclusion *Either I miscalculated the formula or it was changed on me. *The Formula found is now this **{Card 1 + Material Card 2/2 x .1} x 2 + Next stage base stat **If there are decimal places in the area "{Card 1 + Material Card 2/2 x .1}" they are to be rounded to the nearest ones place before being multiplied by 2 ***ex : ****''{+ 6275/2 x .1} x 2 + 3097'' ****''627.5 x 2 + 3097 = 1255 +3097 = 4352 (just 1 point off from the results by +1)'' *I honestly do not know if I accidentally forgot to add the old number either and will now check back on shepherd to ask myself why its off. (I will also note that i used pigeonbreak's findings a month after he posted comment so it could be my fault entirely.) Another Note: Arcana Succesion I believe the formula will chance to this *{Card 1 + Material Card 2 x .15} x 2 + Next stage base stat *This is only based on my SR now HSR Alice with an Arcana Succession. More info needed. Update Aug 18 Going to simplify Evolution Formula to *(material card 1 + material card 2) x.1 + Next stage base stat Guessing Amalgamation Formula is *(MA1 + MA2) x 0.03 + Target Amalgamtion Base stats. Does not know how arcana succession would affect amalgamation Does not know yet if the number of cards affect multiplier. Category:Blog posts